Por Gusto o Conveniencia
by SexyDiva
Summary: Era su típica noche de películas. El típico gusto quisquilloso de Haru, y Makoto típicamente muerto de miedo. ¿Podía haber algo oculto en el aparentemente inocente gusto de Haru por las películas de terror?


Helowwwww! XD  
Diva: este, pues es obvio que este es nuestro primer fic de Free! Apenas terminamos la serie hace unas semanas, pero es que el MakoHaru de verdad es tan tierno, que no pudimos evitar enamorarnos de ellos n_n  
Es que ellos son… *¬*… ¡Tan lindos, tiernos, hermosos y sexis ;)! Pues es tan tierno ver a la orca y al delfín; que no nos contuvimos n_n. Bien pues Free! no es nuestro, o la serie no sería tan insultantemente insinuante y seria puro yaoi (aunque no tan heavy e_eU)  
Diva: Free! es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, que no tenemos idea quiénes son y bla, bla, bla ¬¬. Solo este pequeño lapsus tiempo/espacial en la vida de los niños nos pertenece  
Y bueno, esperamos que lo disfruten :)

_**Por Gusto o Conveniencia**_

Sábado por la tarde/noche. Era el día que comúnmente utilizaban para mirar películas, todo el día, como desde que eran niños muy pequeños acostumbraban. Todo había comenzado cuando eran niños, y sus madres disponían del día para cuchichear, así que solían acomodarlos en la sala de estar, con una variada selección de películas infantiles. Miraban divertidos el desfile de títulos, hasta que caían dormidos sobre el sofá, era entonces cuando sus madres aparecían y daban por terminado el día. Parecían haber heredado aquella tradición de sus madres, pues hasta el día de hoy mantenían aquel ritual.

Reunidos en la casa de Makoto, solo los dos. Claro que su tradición se había ido puliendo y cambiando, sin que ninguno lo notara siquiera. A veces los padres y hermanos del castaño los acompañaban, a veces no. A veces solo lo hacían los menores, a veces solo los mayores. Todo dependía de la selección de títulos del día. Casi todos eran elegidos por el de ojos verdes. La noche anterior se la pasaba como loco, revolviendo la casa entera, buscando las películas adecuadas, las suficientes para que Haru no tuviera tiempo de elegir algo terrorífico.

El pelinegro tenía un gusto bastante… inusual. Le gustaban las películas de peces, o cualquiera en la que el mar estuviera fuertemente relacionado con la trama. Su película favorita era "La Sirenita" una vez le había asegurado a su mejor amigo, que si existiera una bruja con tentáculos de pulpo y obesidad mórbida (la misma bruja que había asuntado a Makoto en su tierna infancia; la que incluso ahora le sacaba escalofríos), él le intercambiaría su voz por una cola de sirena para poder vivir bajo el mar (como si realmente apreciara su voz). Makoto había sonreído nerviosamente, orándole silenciosamente a dios para que una bruja así no existiese.

Pero los singulares gustos de Haruka no se reducían a películas infantiles, donde los peces hablaban y las sirenas existían, o a cualquier película de cualquier género, en la que el agua jugara un papel importante para los personajes. Poco antes de su adolescencia, el de cabello oscuro había desarrollado un quisquilloso gusto por las películas de horror, y no por las versiones más suaves, el gusto de Haruka casi rayaba en el gore. Mientras más sanguinarias, más horrorosas o lúgubres fueran, mientras los monstruos fueran más reales, casi táctiles a través de la pantalla, mientras fueran más grotescos y espeluznantes: la película más le atraía. Claro que aquello siempre traía sus consecuencias, como un Makoto insomne y aterrado.

Ran y Ren, los hermanos menores de Makoto, los habían estado acompañando hasta hace unos momentos, cuándo su madre había reparado en la hora y los había mandado a dormir. Fue cuando se quedaron solos que Haru soltó un leve atisbo de sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su lugar, para cambiar la película, que acababa de concluir hace unos segundos. Makoto gritó algo a lo que el otro no prestó atención. El chico más alto y musculoso señalaba una película, en lo alto, agitándola, para que Haruka notara que ya había elegido una.

Lo notó, pero el de ojos azules decidió fingir que no lo había visto o escuchado. Continúo escarbando entre sus cosas, buscando aquella película que quería ver desde hacía días. Makoto tenía un mal presentimiento, una punzada de pánico en la boca del estomago, había comenzado a sudar, y la idea de escapar y encerrarse en su habitación comenzaba verse tentadora, apetitosa como pastel de bodas en una vitrina. Sin girarse para mirar al mayor, a pedirle su opinión respecto a la película. Haruka simplemente saco el DVD del reproductor, para guardarlo en su respectiva caja y poner el disco que tenía entre sus manos dentro del aparato.

Con las primeras imágenes Makoto sintió nauseas, el miedo subiéndole desde el estomago, escalando por su esófago; iba a vomitar. El mundo había comenzado a girar vertiginosamente a su alrededor, envolviéndolo en un remolino de colores. Ya ni siquiera podía pasar aire, había entrado en estado de pánico. Era esa escalofriante película que parecía tener mil partes, de una historia muy grotesca y oscura. Una rápida sinopsis sería así: era un viejecillo con complejos de dios, que usaba una escalofriante marioneta para "jugar" con "malas personas". Lo que terminaba con muchos muertos, horrorosos baños de sangre, mutilaciones sanguinarias y una trama básica muy cuestionable.

Con el control del aparato en las manos, Haruka volvió a su lugar, entre las piernas del más alto. No eran algo raro entre ellos, esos acercamientos tan íntimos. Se sentaban en esa posición desde que tenían memoria. Todo había comenzado por culpa de aquella bruja rechoncha mitad octópodo. Makoto, literalmente, había saltado de su lugar, escondiéndose detrás de Haruka, acunando el pequeño cuerpo del pelinegro contra el suyo, abrazándolo por sobre el estomago. Usando el cuerpo del más pequeño como un escudo, una barrera que lo protegiera de las imágenes espeluznantes que soltaba el televisor. Manía que había adquirido ese día y que perduraba hasta el día de hoy. Por eso aquella posición, si cualquier película mostraba algo que lo asustara podía usar a Haru como un escudo, para protegerse de las imágenes aterradoras.

El de claros cabellos castaños (casi rubios *), no se contuvo, en cuanto sintió a Haruka acomodarse contra su pecho, envolvió su menudo cuerpo (claro comparado con el suyo) con sus enormes brazos, enterrando la cabeza en aquel fino hombro, gimiendo algo que se perdió en la sudadera celeste que vestía el pelinegro. Haruka lo miro por sobre su hombro (el mismo que Makoto usaba para esconderse), de ninguna manera en especial. Solo podía ver los cabellos del mayor, sentir su pecho trabajado rosándose contra su espalda, marcando su respiración arrítmica, los dedos grandes de Makoto enterrados en su vientre, la nariz en su hombro, la respiración perdida en su sudadera, y su frente sudorosa; apenas rosando su cuello. Con una pequeña curva de labios, el pelinegro regreso su mirada azul al televisor, era hora de darle play.

Las luces estaban apagadas, eran los únicos en la sala, apenas escuchaban el tenue sonido de alguien moviéndose cual fantasma por algún rincón de la casa. De a momentos, Makoto apretaba tan fuerte al otro, que Haru sentía que podía desmayarse, qué sus órganos habían sido desechos por los poderosos brazos del capitán del equipo de natación. El de ojos azules quedaba mareado por unos segundos entre los brazos del mayor, sintiéndose como una vieja muñeca de trapo, a punto de deshilacharse hasta volverse polvo. El aura siniestra que según Makoto los envolvía, le daba mucha mayor trascendencia a la película. Logrando que cada sonido minúsculo y la carencia de alguno, le pusiera los nervios de punta.

Fue en uno de esos silencios sepulcrales, donde una habitación vacía era enfocada, inundada de maquinas de tortura, propias de la santa inquisición, que la madre del castaño los interrumpió. Asustando tanto a su hijo con su voz tranquila, que Makoto soltó un gritó espantoso, saltando con todo y Haruka, que aparte de estar sonrojado por la falta de oxigeno, por la manera en la que el otro lo estrujaba, seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión. La mujer sonrió divertida ante la imagen de los jóvenes frente a ella: Makoto de pie, mirándola con el rostro desencajado con Haruka entre sus brazos, tan inexpresivo como siempre, tal vez solo un poco azul y con las piernas estiradas de manera rígida, como si aun se encontrara sentado en el suelo.

Solo venía a decirles que ya me iba a dormir- comenzó de manera cuidadosa, no quería alterar el aparentemente inestable estado de su hijo mayor- Makoto cierras la puerta. Y ya es algo tarde; si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir Haru-chan- entonó todo maternalmente cariñosa, con la misma sonrisa serena de su hijo.

C… Claro… mamá- Makoto tartamudeo un poco, el corazón aun le iba a mil revoluciones por segundo. Cada vena de su cuerpo palpitaba dolorosamente, sentía que la sangre podía derretirle las venas y licuarle todo el interior.

Haruka apenas asintió un mudo "gracias", después de todo era difícil sacarle las palabras al ojiazul. De tal manera, que incluso parecía que Makoto había desarrollado el súper poder de entender hasta las mínimas muecas y expresiones del más bajo. La mujer les sonrió un poco más antes de retirarse, volviéndolos a dejar solos. Sumidos en la oscuridad, mal disimulada por el tenue brillo del televisor, y el silencio inquietante que los rodeaba. Makoto se quedo ahí de pié, estático, asustado. La idea de que un muñeco poseído fuera a aparecer de la nada, con la intención de matarlos, con una motocierra, ahora se le antojaba muy realista.

- el sutil carraspeo de Haru lo hizo volver a la realidad, y lo que vio no fue mejor que en su imaginación. La película estaba pausada. Haruka lo miraba con ligera molestia; apenas visible en sus irises color mar- lo siento- se disculpó con torpeza.

La voz le temblaba al igual que todo el cuerpo, sus músculos estaban rígidos y dudaba poder volver a sentarse. Era parecido a sentirse como una gelatina vieja; mal cuajada. No quería seguir viendo aquella escusa de película. Esa que no era más que una mera herramienta para hacer a la sangre bailar en el aire, y exhibir las partes mutiladas como carnes frías; en el aparador de una carnicería, la idea de una mente retorcida, la representación de un festín de sangre sin sentido. Miró a Haru, que seguía mirándolo fijamente, como una serpiente, sin parpadear siquiera, esperando a que se volviera a sentar llevándoselo consigo.

Suspiró, sacando todas las ideas aterradoras de su mente, logrando destensar sus músculos. Sintió hormiguear sus extremidades, volvía a controlar su cuerpo. No quería, de veras que no, pero por la diminuta sonrisa de Haru, esa que a veces mientras veían esas películas se le escapaban: lucharía. Soportaría escuchar los gritos, y el sonido acuoso de la carne y los órganos; cuando soltaban enormes cantidades de sangre, el sonido metálico de las maquinas de tortura. Volvió a sentarse, acomodando cuidadosamente el pequeño cuerpo del otro entre sus piernas.

Apenas se acomodo contra el amplio pecho del de ojos verdes, Haru le devolvió movilidad a la película. En el acto Makoto hundió la cara en el hombro menudo de Haru, susurrando algo que la tela se trago. No faltaba mucho para el final y por lo que escuchaba, cada vez todo se ponía peor, más macabro, más asqueroso. Esta vez ni por curiosidad alzo la vista. Concentrándose en el olor del pelinegro. Haru siempre olía fresco, a agua salina, a mar. Aunque fuera extraño; Haru siempre le recordaba al mar, con sus olas indomables, sus profundidades desconocidas, su suave espuma y sus playas tranquilas. Haru olía a mar, se parecía a él y lo llevaba encerrado en su mirada.

Ya se acabo… Makoto- por la voz del más pequeño, Makoto entendió que lo apretaba con más fuerza de la requerida, que lo asfixiaba y quería moverse.

L-lo siento- dijo, para intentar desenroscar sus brazos del cuerpo del otro, pero parecían haberse soldado, negándose a dejar ir al de cabellera oscura.

Forcejeo un poco, de manera graciosa, extrañando al otro, que miraba como las grandes manos de Makoto se rehusaban a soltar los propios codos del castaño. Cuando por fin lo hubo liberado Haru captó la curva crispada en los dedos del más alto, como si fueran una pieza de metal que se había roto, sin posible arreglo. El pelinegro se levantó sin más, seguido muy de cerca por un rígido y tembloroso Makoto, encendió la luz, y volvió al DVD, sacando y guardando aquella espantosa película. La metió en la pequeña mochila que había llevado consigo y de giró para mirar a su mejor amigo.

Me voy- dijo con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo un poco al más alto, más bien; aquellas palabras frías fueron como un balde de agua helada, descargada sobre él mientras dormía- No es tan tarde y mi casa no esta tan lejos.

Makoto pareció asentir hipnotizado, perdido en algún rincón de su mente, perseguido por armas poseídas, que se movían solas, cazándolo. Completamente solo, Haru acababa de desvanecerse como una figura de vapor. Haruka tomo eso como una confirmación del otro y comenzó a andar tranquilamente. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando lo notó; ¿Imaginaría esos minúsculos detalles? Aun podía sentir el cosquilleo de la respiración de Makoto en el cuello; pasos detrás suyo, inquietantemente sincronizados con los propios. Pero fue cuando sintió un tirón, que estuvo a punto de soltar cualquier sonido de sus labios; nada propio del inexpresivo Haruka.

Se petrifico, en mitad del oscuro pasillo, rodeado por nada más que el silenció y las sombras. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que ver películas de terror podía ser contraproducente. Aunque el gimoteo a su espalda, más mocos que lagrimas lo hizo girarse y procesar la realidad. Ningún monstruo, ningún muñeco poseído, solo era Makoto, tan enorme como miedoso. El de mirada verde lo había atrapado por la sudadera. Mirando a Makoto, tan pálido y al borde de la histeria, a punto de desplomarse por un peñasco de pánico, Haruka comprendió que desde que se había levantado el castaño lo había seguido, sujetando firmemente la tela azul de su vestimenta, andando tras él como un patito tras mamá pata.

Nada fue su imaginación: la respiración caliente del otro en su nuca, los pasos que seguían los suyos. De verdad era Makoto, no un monstruo que quería devorarlo, o beber su sangre, o simplemente deleitarse con su agonía. Aunque viéndolo por cierto lado; Makoto poseía aquella construcción física enorme: alto y muy musculoso, en medio de la noche; bañado en las sombras, podía ser fácilmente confundido con un monstruo. El más alto sorbió los mocos, antes de jalar fuertemente a Haruka, estrellando la espalda de este contra su pecho. Sus enormes brazos volvían a estrujar sin consideración el cuerpo del otro, la cabeza hundida en el hombro del pelinegro aspirando su aroma, como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Makoto temblaba, se convulsionaba horriblemente contra él. Haruka se sintió culpable, horrendo, una basura. El y su maldita obsesión por esas películas. Sabía que Makoto era asustadizo como un ratón ¿y el qué hacia? Pues lo encerraba con el cadáver de una serpiente, a ver que tanto podía impresionarse. Se sentía como un helado derretido, fofo y sin fuerzas, con la mirada nublada y las ideas desechas como esculturas de humo, fulminado por la manera que el otro lo estrechaba. Medio muerto, asesinado por la fuerza descomunal de un Makoto aterrado, llevó sus manos hasta las del otro, que se hallaban entrelazadas sobre su estomago. Acarició con los dedos, gráciles como patas de araña, el dorso de las grandes manos del castaño.

- aquella caricia, aquel gesto delicado y tan significativo, fue la pauta para que Makoto recompusiera algo de compostura y lograra hablar- ¡no te vayas Haru!- hizo una pausa, separándose solo un poco de Haruka, dándose el espacio suficiente para girarlo sin apartarse de su cuerpo, de su olor, de su tibieza. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Cuándo el verde césped y el azul mar se encontraron; Haruka supo que no iba a negarse- Quédate conmigo- susurró, como un pacto secreto entre ambos.

_**##################################**_

Esa misma noche. Haruka tenía que reconocer, que ese día, el infinito había confabulado con él. Claro, para terminar donde estaba. Él no sabía expresarse de ninguna forma, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta antes de que pudiera volverlas cualquier sonido, las expresiones faciales no le salían. Cualquier representación de afecto, cualquier muestra de algún sentimiento le era difícil, complicada para simplemente dejarla salir, muchas veces ni el mismo sabía cómo se sentía. Pero había algo que sabía desde siempre, un sentimiento que lo había acompañado desde pequeño, un amigo fiel igual a Makoto; era irónico que fuera el mismo castaño de verde mirar, el que hubiera plantado aquel sentimiento en él.

Él: Haruka Nanase, necesitaba la constante presencia de Makoto en su vida. Quería a Makoto, necesitaba sus sonrisas, precisaba de su contacto. Era una necesidad primaria, una que su organismo exigía tan salvajemente como la del aire para vivir. Una que a él mismo le fascinaba. Si, en sus años mozos había aprendido como manipular a Makoto, como conseguir lo que quería; sin tener que decir una sola palabra. Había aprendido que Makoto se asustaba fácilmente; había aprendido que cuanto más asustado estuviera, más fuerte lo retenía, menos dejaría que se escapara de su agarre. ¿Era cruel de su parte alterar los nervios del otro, arrastrarlo hasta el extremo más visceral de su terror crónico; para terminar como estaban?

Porque siempre terminaban de esa manera, cuando lograba qué el más alto mirara esas películas con él. Makoto había caído dormido a su lado, hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero aun inconsciente el castaño, no menguaba su agarre. Mantenía su cuerpo y el otro atados, férreamente unidos, sin el espacio suficiente para que ni siquiera el aire pudiera separarlos. Haruka también debía agradecerle al calor, ese insufrible y sofocante, propio de un verano caluroso en una ciudad costera. Gracias al mismo que ambos estaban sin camisas, y sus pieles podían tocarse sin recato ni tapujos.

Estaba un poco loco, era una manera muy poco ortodoxa para lograr acercarse tan íntimamente a Makoto. Y el mismo aceptaba su locura, su necesidad enfermiza por el tacto del otro, por su cercanía. Le gustaba, la requería tanto o más que al agua. Porqué contrariamente al agua, fría y filosa, como agujas de cristal penetrándole la piel; Makoto era cálido, su contacto era tibio y delicado, y su piel canela, esa que le regalaba un bronceado perfecto todos y cada uno de los días del año, era impensablemente suave, como algodón.

No podía dormir, absorto en el contacto de sus pieles, hace mucho que no podía estar así con Makoto. Claro que dormían juntos, pero no así, la ropa le estorbaba, y no había mucho contacto entre ellos. Por eso alteraba al mayor, para lograr lo que hoy tenía entre las manos: los brazos fuertes de Makoto entorno a su cintura, oprimiendo con fuerza, apretándolo a su fuerte pecho. Pecho contra pecho, carne contra carne. Dibujaba círculos de manera casi inconsciente, sobre los abdominales duros como roca del mayor, deleitándose con la textura suave y tibia de la piel del otro, de la dureza inflexible de sus músculos.

Ahí, en la cama, al lado de Makoto, se sentía más lleno y realizado que sumergido en el agua. Se sentía bien, se sentía completo acurrucado contra el robusto cuerpo musculoso del de ojos verdes. Le gustaban las películas de terror, pero únicamente por que le permitían estar de esa manera con el mayor; y claro que aquello le convenía. Le gustaba su respiración caliente en su nuca; su voz burbujeante, rasposa por el miedo en su odio; su cuerpo magníficamente trabajado apretando posesivamente el suyo. Si, le gustaban las películas de terror, porqué le convenía que le gustaran.

Fin

Pues aquí esta locura nwn. En realidad solo un capricho mío por hacerlo .  
Diva: jura que eso se nota e_e  
Bien puede parecer algo irrelevante, que no llego a nada, que ni siquiera llega a ser yaoi del todo 7-7. Culpó a Haruka y su personalidad tan enigmática; que me obligaron a hacer esto uwu  
Diva: pues lo único que logramos fue esto, y convertir a Haruka en un enfermo por el tacto de Makoto, tanto así que hasta da a parece que le vendería su alma al diablo por solo un roce de manos con Makoto ¬¬U  
Mmmm… pero hasta eso tiene sus hermosas implicaciones románticas *w*  
Diva: bueno; pues lo dejaremos a su juicio :). A todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí gracias por la oportunidad n_n. Y bueno si les apetece dejen un comentario, ¿qué les gusto? ¿Qué no? ¿En qué fallamos? ¿Podemos mejorar en algo? n_n  
Aparte de hacerlo más yaoi XD a la próxima; me siento incompleta con esto u_u. Les juro que yo golpeé el monitor en el capitulo donde Haru estuvo a punto (TT_TT) de besar (sé que era respiración de boca a boca, pero ò_ó) a Makoto, como se atrevieron a jugar así con nuestros sentimientos TT_TT (gracias a dios el monitor no se hizo pedazos, aunque termino en el suelo, titilando, a punto de morir). Mi punto ¡No pude hacer que siquiera se besaran! Ò_ó estoy molesta conmigo misma  
Diva: vamos la temática de esto no daba para eso :S, y ¡ya basta! Mucho vomito verbal. Se cuidan; gracias por la oportunidad. Hasta otra (tal vez). Abrazos :)  
Besos de delfines ;D  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!


End file.
